creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Serket7Antares/Consejos para crear un Creepypasta OC
En vista de que el 90% del contenido que se publica en la wiki hoy en día y que es enviado al filo a los dos minutos de publicarse, decidí hacer una entrada que probablemente nadie va a leer con consejos para crear un personaje y sobre todo una historia decente. ¿Y esto como por qué? Pues no seré la mejor escritora o creadora de contenido, pero quiero creer que si de algo me sirve tener años en este fandom es como mínimo compartir algunos consejos con los que llegan nuevos al fandom y se enfrentan al dolor de ver como su historia no permanece ni una semana en la wiki. Estos tips son hechos desde mi punto de vista completamente subjetivo y por supuesto no son una ley de oro (Aunque en mi opinión algunos son de lógica básica ahre). Voy a abarcar principalmente a los asesinos que son el tema que nos compete. Disclaimer: Me voy a triggerear demasiado en algunos puntos sorry not sorry. Y no, this isn't a personal attack or something, Ok? ok... Empecemos 1. ¿Mi personaje es un OC o un FC? Vamos a aclarar dos cosas: La palabra "OC" son las siglas en ingles para "original character" cuya obvia traducción al español es "personaje original", es decir, una creación propia salida absolutamente de la imaginación de un autor. Por otro lado "FC" significa "fan creation" es decir "contenido creado por un fan", osease, una historia o personaje que está creado a partir de la idea de alguien más con el añadido de su toque personal. ¿Osea como? Pues simple, si tu personaje es el amigo, sirviente, novio, perro, hermano, primo, lo que sea de cualquier personaje preexistente que no sea de tu creación este automáticamente cae en la categoría de FC, algo que está penado por el reglamento de la wiki y que es la estrategia más baja para hacer resaltar a un personaje. No es un secreto para nadie que la mitad de las creaciones que llegan a la wiki son FC's y no OC's, lo que ya de entrada implica que estos serán enviados al filo por tener relaciones con algún Creepypasta canon/famoso ¿Y esto que tiene de malo? Pues veras mi querido amigo, tu personaje no es más original por ser un sirviente de Zalgo o la novia de Homicidal Liu, de hecho, siempre que se suele incluir este detalle en la historia o la ficha, hace que el personaje pase directamente a ser un fanfic del montón que bien podría aparecer en un libro cringe de Wattpad. Los personajes originales vienen de ideas propias y se justifican por si mismos o en su propio universo, no con el esfuerzo de alguien más. 2. ¿Mi personaje es un cliché? Adolescente que sufre bullying en la escuela, tiene una familia disfuncional, continuamente está expuesto a maltrato continuo sin razón solida de fondo, es fanático del terror y/o las creepypastas, tiene una enfermedad mental mal empleada, algún ser le ofrece un power up, tiene cambio de apariencia, finaliza con un nuevo autodenominado/dado por la prensa nombre o frase en ingles... ¿Les suena de algo? Así son más de la mitad de personajes que se suben diariamente a la wiki y por eso mismo son eliminadas. El exceso de tragedias convenientes en una historia no la hacen más madura u obscura, cuando tantos elementos de esa índole se mezclan parecen más una comedia de Pablo Remalas que una historia seria. Pero bueno, vamos a ser sinceros, es imposible crear una historia que no tenga al menos un elemento cliché, pero el uso continuo de distintas situaciones cliché es muy diferente. Veamos un ejemplo Si mi personaje Pancho tiene una enfermedad mental y esto acarrea problemas de convivencia en su hogar no es inmediatamente un personaje cliché pues dependerá mucho de como decida ejecutar la historia. Pero si Pancho encima va a sufrir bullying, le van a matar a su perro y a su novia, lo van a secuestrar porque sí, va a aparecer Slenderman para convertirlo en proxy y al final va a ir a matar a sus padres para al final llamarse Pancho the Slayer ahí la cosa cambia completamente. Contrario a lo que muchos piensan no considero a los adolescentes asesinos necesariamente malos, si, ya de por sí es un cliché, pero el mayor problema de estos personajes es que 1. Suelen ser FC's y 2. Suelen estar terriblemente ejecutados. 3. ¿Mi personaje puede tener una enfermedad mental? ¿Te tomaste el tiempo de investigar al respecto? ¿Leíste la definición, los síntomas y las causas? ¿Sabes como se manifiesta comúnmente esa enfermedad? ¿Has leído/visto algún articulo/documental al respecto? Si la mitad o todas tus respuestas fueron no, ahorratelo, no hagas el ridiculo xfa tqm. Para ejecutar bien un personaje con algún trastorno importante es necesario estar al tanto de lo que esto significa, las enfermedades mentales no son un juego ni un adorno para tu historia se vea más edgy. No voy a decir que está mal usarlas (La mitad de mis personajes tienen síntomas o de plano padecen alguna), pero si lo haces ten el mínimo de decencia básica e infórmate porque de lo contrario ahí tienes la típica historia con el termino psicopatía mal empleado. 4. ¿Mi personaje puede ser un demonio? Yo no estoy aquí para decir si puedes o no hacerlo, PERO, me quiero tomar la molestia de de pedirte encarecidamente que investigues un poco de demonología (No necesariamente judeocristiana) antes de hacerlo ¿Por qué? Porque un demonio que es una niña de 14 con ojos rojos y pelo multicolor no es algo que se pueda tomar seriamente como una entidad maligna (Bueh, de que se puede se puede pero sería necesario tener un argumento de pm para que no se vea risible). 5. La apariencia Dude, no te voy a decir si puedes o no ponerle mechas rosas y mini falda a tu personaje, diseñar es un proceso bastante personal y cada quien es libre de estructurar físicamente a su creación. Lo único que sugeriría es que se trate de mantener un diseño uniforme, I mean, si le pones orejas de gato de la nada a un personaje que pretende ser serio claramente va a ser un chiste con patas. Los humanos por lo general son estéticamente más agradables cuando tienen una apariencia como mínimo realista, que ojo, no es un sinónimo de simple o plana. En cuanto a demonios, los cuerno no son algo que deban tener de ahuevo, hay miles de apariencias que puede tener un ser de otra dimensión. 6. ¿Por que dices que mi personaje es edgy? Pues veras, si la única personalidad de tu creación es sufrir continuamente y ser un emo que odia la vida no hay otra palabra que le calce mejor. Pero ojo, hay algo mucho peor que ser un edgy: Ser un Gary Stu. ¿Y que es esta cosa? Se podría definir como un personaje idealizado o self insert del autor (Que te creas un mono que es igual a ti pero lo haces más edgy pues). Un Gary Stu no es necesariamente un personaje super roto que lanza rayos por el trasero, es inmortal y mitad demonio, con que el personaje sea plano pero increíblemente todo gire al rededor de su inutilidad. Con respecto a los personajes OP (Over powered = Que tienen poderes de la nada, son invencibles y prácticamente su única debilidas z0n sus cntimientoz unu) simplemente son chistes andantes dentro de las Creepypastas. 7. ¿Mi personaje puede estar relacionado con un Creepypasta famoso? Si tienes autorización del creador por supuesto que sí, de lo contrario regrese al punto 1 y entienda que su personaje caería en la categoría de fanfic. De paso, un fanfic no es necesariamente tomar una historia y modificarla, cualquier uso no autorizado de la propiedad intelectual de un tercero en tus historias E S U N F I C. 8. ¿Mi personaje puede tener un nombre en ingles? Si es gringo pues no le veo problema a poner en el titulo tal nombre mientras no aparezca un texto en ingles random en medio de la historia. Pero si es latino y la historia se desarrolla por completo en latinoamerica o en algún país de habla hispana ¿Por qué diablos se va a llamar "The magic demon killer black"? No tiene mucha lógica. Aplica lo mismo para la frase, que por cierto, a estas alturas del fandom esto más que ser el sello original de un personaje se ha trasformado en un cliché. Es anticlimatico poner al final de la historia algo como "Y recuerda.. Sweet dreams", destruye por completo lo que podría haber sido un final decente. Y no, no digo que acabar la historia con un dialogo sea algo malo. Me refiero a que repetir cierta frase sacada de la manga de forma continua en la historia no es la forma más inteligente de crear una cita memorable. 9. La historia uwur Llegamos al punto más importante: La carta de presentación del personaje, el origen o el relato. Como no soy licenciada, editora o escritora no me voy a poner con una lista de consejos super detallados porque para eso está la clase de español, pero sí que voy a dar algunos tips personales: *Usa revisores de ortografía, uno online O EL DEL PINCHE WORD es bastante útil para que no estés poniendo "haci que fui a saltar la baya haber si podia ver ha mi primo" en la historia. *Los diálogos deben fluidos y descriptivos (Aunque no todos los diálogos deben llevar esto ultimo) como por ejemplo "¿Como puedes decir algo así? Es imposible...- Añadió con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro" en lugar de "Juana: No mames *cara de sorpresa :0*". Mas allá de que es estéticamente horroroso si estas escribiendo prosa no uses diálogos del genero de teatro. *Aprende de sinónimos. Los sinónimos son una herramienta indispensable para que la estética del texto sea agradable, ayuda a que el escrito no ande pinches repitiendo la misma puerca palabra cada dos oraciones. Aun así, hay que tener cuidado, no todos los sinónimos de una palabra tienen el mismo significado, es decir, aunque puedan usarse en el mismo contexto pueden quedar fuera de lugar. Por ejemplo si busco la palabra "clásico" puedo tener varias opciones de sinónimos como podrían ser "típico" o "grecorromano", pero obviamente no voy a usar la palabra "grecorromano" para describir algo que sucede continua o tradicionalmente. *POR FAVOR USA PUNTOS Y COMAS. *Personalmente no soy nada fan de los escritos en primera persona, no les veo nada de malo pero si me lo preguntan a mi el narrador universal es muchísimo más útil. Y si vas a jugar con las perspectivas que se note un cambio bien marcado o va a parecer que no hay capacidad de mantener una sola voz en la historia. *Lee. Es el consejo más trillado pero es de lo mejor que puedes hacer, si deseas aprender a escribir es bueno conocer como se desarrolla un texto, como se hace una buena cohesión de los sucesos, entre otros aspectos. No digo que ahuevo tengas que ir a leer "Don Quijote de la Mancha", puedes leer cualquier cosa que sea de tu gusto (Aunque obvio evita libros chafa de Wattpad). *SE AUTO CRITICO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS. NO ES DARSE LATIGAZOS, PERO JODER, QUE TE LLEVE UNA HORA ESCRIBIR ALGO NO IMPLICA QUE TODOS DEBEMOS ALABARLO COMO OBRA DE BEST SELLER. *Por lo general al terminar un escrito lo leo, luego hago que un procesador de texto lo lea y finalmente le pido a un tercero que lo haga, Why? Porque de esa forma escuchas varias perspectivas y puedes corregir los errores que encuentres en el camino, obviamente pueden escaparse algunos detalles, pero la corrección del texto antes de publicarlo es indispensable para limar las asperezas evidentes. No tiene que quedar perfecto, entiendo que hay detalles que simplemente se pasan por alto, pero dios, es muy diferente un error de ortografía, genero o numero a un párrafo sin sentido. ---- Aquí debería poner alguna forma de cerrar la entrada ingeniosamente, pero no se me ocurre nada, so... Bye, quizá algún día vuelva a actualizar esto. ---- Categoría:Entradas